


Pretty Princess

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [90]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Spanking, pageant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two part story. The first part is with little Striders at a pageant, fluff. The second part is with the modern Striders, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets an interesting invitation in the mail after some list somewhere has typoed his name to Dove. Bro and Dave decided to take them up on the invitation.

“Hey Dove!” Bro lazily shouted towards the bedroom.

“Whaaat?” came an equally lazy shout back.

“Dove, c’mere!”

“Hey, that’s not my name.” A blond head appeared from the bedroom.

“According to the American Pageant Society your name is Dove.”

“What?” Now intrigued, Dave came all the way out of his room and heaved himself over the futon, somersaulting into a seated position next to Bro who didn’t even flinch.

“Yeah, look at this.” Bro held up a piece of mail for Dave to read. “‘Dove Strider has been _personally invited_ to participate in this year’s pageant. Please let us know of Dove’s answer as soon as possible so that we can hold her spot in the contest.’ Seriously? Personally invited though. That means they think your ass is cute enough to flaunt around on stage with all of the other pretty girls.”

“But I don’t have any dresses I could wear,” Dave’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he considered the letter.

Bro side eyed Dave. “I can fix that.”

“Do you think I could win?”

“Well let’s see, they don’t have any swimsuit parts which is good because that would just be creepy to look at li’l kids posin’ in their swimmies. I’m pretty sure I can get ya to ace the dress piece. Then you’ll have to carry the personal interview and the talent piece.”

“I can do that. I’m adorable.”

“Ya are. The cutest li’l shit around.”

“You hear that, Dirk! I’m the cutest!”

Bro rolled his eyes and started designing dresses for Dave who was being tackled to the ground by his twin brother for a fight to be the cutest.

* * *

Within the month before the first round of the competition, the apartment had been filled with brightly colored fabrics that slowly dwindled down to create three outfits for Dave to wear.

The one for the stage presentation was a strapless red satin piece that had rose like ruffles across the chest to hide Dave’s flatness. The waist was wrapped with layers of smooth silk ribbons that contrasted with the fullness of the skirt that used the same rose swirl patterns but at a larger scale. The structure under the skirt floats the hem around Dave’s knees, exposing the white socks and cute red leather mary janes.

The one for the personality interview was a sleeker aqua blue sleeveless dress with a long train that would drape down across the chair and front of the stage. The high collar was made of the same gauzy material that covered the rest of the sheath. Thin white strappy heels would add a couple more inches to his long legs. Bro was worried that Dave might trip and fall in them, but when he tried them on, Dave walked perfectly.

And for the talent contest, Dave decided that he would do a tap dance routine which he was getting from a dance instructor who lived in their building and had her studio on the block. She said he was a natural at the rhythm; with his exposure to Bro’s sick beats all of his childhood, that made sense. Bro made him an outfit that resembles a classic tuxedo with some obvious edits. The collar was wide and laid flat across his chest but helped hide the lack of bust he had. A short skirt covered his hips and the top of sheer black tights. The shoes were actually knee high boots fitted with the tap pieces. The outfit even had a matching miniature top hat.

Bro studied several beauty magazines on how to do makeup and through a bit of experimentation found how to do the contouring that gave Dave a rounder, cuter, and even younger face. He kept the coloring natural and just used it to enhance Dave’s features instead of caking it on like he was trying to redefine them.

* * *

The day of the competition came around and Dave was a ball of bouncing energy, waking Bro up nice and early even though all of the outfits were already packed the night before. Bro got up anyways and made Dave breakfast, setting aside some for Dirk as well for whenever he decided to wake up. Then they headed out.

It was actually good that Dave got him up early because there was surprise traffic on the way and parking was a hike away from the center. They got to check-in just as it opened.

Bro presented the confirmation for ‘Dove’ Strider to the attendant and they were escorted in all the way to a small changing room. They were given a time for introductions and what order they would be lining up for the stage presentation. Bro helped Dave get changed into his first outfit and quickly did the make up. He tucked a bow into his long bangs.

“Heh, you’re hair is even long. Look how it’s curlin’ up at the ends.”

“That’s what you get for being lazy about taking Dirk and I to get our haircuts.”

“Lazy?”

“Yes, lazy. At least it makes me look cute.” Dave twirled about the room with the dress swirling after him. Bro couldn’t argue with that. With all of the finery on, Dave looked every bit like a typical ten year old girl. If Bro hadn’t known that he was his brother, he would have assumed Dave was a girl. Even the way he held himself was slightly different as he took on the role of ‘Dove’.

“Alright, alright. Ya ready to go, Dove?”

“Yes.” Even his voice was higher. Not that it needed much.

“Sweet.”

Bro and Dave followed the small crowd out in the hallway down to the auditorium. They were directed to sit and wait for the officials to be introduced. Dave smiled and waved at a couple of the other girls. Bro noted their dresses, makeup, themes, hair, and parents. The parents were particularly interesting. Some seemed friendly and smiled with their daughters, others seems angry and looked like they were already plotting backstage murder or at least drama. Others seemed distant and bored and Bro assumed that they were either sent by the other parent or dragged here by the girl. Bro already had his top five, top ten if you asked, in his head when the lights dimmed and the curtain parted dramatically to reveal their hosts and the officials. One boring speech later that Dave had to keep nudging Bro to keep him awake through, the contestants were invited backstage to line up for the presentation.

Dave stood up and headed back with everyone one else, but Bro stayed seated even when a lot of the other parents were following their child. Dave glanced over his shoulder but Bro just threw him a thumbs up. Dave rolled his eyes but smiled as he went behind the edge of the curtain.

Bro looked around and found that only the bored fathers were left behind. He felt self conscious for a second before shrugging it off.

It took them a little while to get organized before introductions were made once more. The judges took their seats in the front row. Then the lights and music did a show that Bro thought that he could improve upon greatly. He was nearly tempted to go find the sound controls and show them what real music sounded like but he restrained himself.

They started announcing the contestants and had them walk around the stage. Bro suspected a lot of precise marks on the ground when the third followed the same movements as the first two. Dave could follow directions.

Bro kept updating his mental list of contestants as they walked and twirled around the stage. Some of the dresses looked homemade but in a not so good way, others looked store bought (especially the two girls who accidentally wore the same dress), and others looked perfectly tailored. Like Dave’s.

Bro once again had to restrain himself, this time from cheering for Dave when he walked across the stage. Instead he kept his excitement down to a polite applause.

Dave meanwhile was working that stage. His dress swished and shimmered in the spotlights. He made every turn sharp and made good eye contact with the judges. He held himself with such confidence that no one could dare refute that he was the cutest one on stage. He made a very good impression on the judges if the scribbling of their notes were anything to go by.

Especially compared to the girl who came directly after him and tripped and nearly fell off the stage.

After all of the contestants had been presented, they were released to go change and get ready for the personality interviews. Bro watches with amusement as all of the mothers looked like hens clucking over their chicks as everyone was herded back into the hallway. He just waited patiently until Dave made his way through the seats over to him. They greeted with a simple fist bump and wait for the madness to die down before slipping back to their rooms.

“So how did I do, Bro?”

“Fantastic. Best catwalk strut I’ve seen in years. Mama would be so proud.”

Dave preened under the praise as he took off the red dress. “I’m actually kinda glad you weren’t backstage.”

“Oh? A bit nervous?”

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep your mouth shut about everyone else.”

“Hey!”  Bro frowned as he slipped the blue dress over Dave’s head. Dave answered as soon as he was clear.

“I’m serious. I had a hard time keeping the comments about the helicopters from coming out. You have even less of a filter. Though I bet you would have come up with some choice commentary about it.”

“Dork.”

“Cute dork.”

“The cutest.”

“I don’t know.” Dave lifted his arms so Bro could zip him in and make final adjustments to the dress. “A couple of them out there were pretty damn good.”

“Got nothin’ on ya.”

“I really liked April’s hair. And Mary Ann’s shoes. And Samantha’s dress. And I feel bad for Abigale for tripping like that. The tape nearly got me too.”

“Really? Ya didn’t miss a beat.” Bro fastened the few accessories they had chosen to go with the dress and helps switch out his shoes.

“Too many strifes with you. Only a mountain goat has surer footing.”

“See my trainin’ pays off. Ya ready for round two?”

“Yup.”

They made their way back to the auditorium and were the first ones there.

“Wait... are we doin’ this wrong?”

“Nope.” They didn’t startle at the close voice. Looking around they find a volunteer sitting nearby. “You’re just really early. Usually takes everyone so long to get ready.”

“All ya have to do is change clothes right?”

“Yes. But apparently you both have a very prompt household.”

“My twin takes forever with his hair in the mornings. Almost makes us late all the time,” Dave complained.

“Fraternal twin?”

“Yep.” Bro was glad for the truthful answer because it would be harder to explain identical twins with Dave’s perceived gender.

“Well go on and have a seat. When all of the girls get here, they’ll divide you up into smaller groups then take you to backrooms since the interviews take longer and they don’t want you all stealing each other’s answers I guess. Parents have to wait here,” the volunteer directed at Bro who hid the internal flinch. Dave didn’t correct the volunteer either as they nod their thanks and take a seat.

Bro pretended to fall asleep on Dave at least three times and actually fell asleep once before the auditorium started filling up. It wasn’t much later that they announced the groups and took the contestants away. Dave was in the third group so Bro just set up shop to half nap and half scope the competition.

The napping part wasn’t hard with their level of questions.

_“If I gave you a dollar what would you do with it?”_

_“What do you want to do when you grow up?”_

_“How would you make the world a better place?”_

_“What makes you unique?”_

_“What’s your favorite childhood memory?”_

_“Describe your best friend.”_

_“If you win, whom will you thank?”_

_“Who has the greatest influence on your life?”_

Bro was about to start snoring but that wouldn’t look good on Dave.

A couple of the girls did really well. Well thought out answers that were honest and sincere. A few were a bit too well thought out and rehearsed. Only a handful got tripped up and finally stammered out an answer. But the majority were the vapid simple answers that didn’t provide much ‘personality’ to the contestants. Bro revised his mental list again.

When Samantha came on stage, Bro perked up from recognizing her name from the short list the Dave gave him in the dressing room. She was answering well but again, had that hint of rehearsed answer and she kept looking out into the crowd. Bro followed her line of vision and saw a woman on the edge of her seat. Bro assumed that it was Samantha’s mother. He also noticed that she was mouthing answers at her daughter. That wasn’t playing fair, but there was nothing Bro could do about it.

From his seat he could just see offstage and caught a quick hug between Samantha and the next girl, who came out a little shaky with slightly red eyes but did alright for her apparent nerves.

Group three was next and Dave was the first of that.

“If I gave you a dollar what would you do with it?”

He sat up a little straighter in his chair as if excited to answer. Honestly Bro was eager to listen to what kind of answers Dave would produce.

“I’d fold it into an origami crane and sell it for two dollars.”

“And then what would you do with two dollars?” the asker sounded amused by his answer.

“Well, I’d make two cranes and sell them for four dollars. Then I’d make four cranes and sell them for eight dollars. And then I’d make eight cranes and sell them for sixteen dollars.”

“And then you’d make sixteen cranes?”

“Nope. I’d buy a pack of paper and make a hundred cranes and sell them at fifty cents. Then I’d have fifty dollars!”

“Wow, you could start you own business.”

“I would be an entrepreneur like my brother!”

“Well then... Next question: how would you make the world a better place?”

Dave thought about it for a moment. And then answered, “I know money doesn’t buy  happiness, but it definitely makes it easier to find it. But not everyone has money.. So not everyone can go find happiness.”

“So you would give everyone money?”

“No. I’d make happiness easier to find. Too many people look at the big things that they can’t go out and look for without looking at the stuff right next to them. So I would make happiness easier to find so that those who don’t have enough money to go look for it can still have some.” Dave folded his hand daintily in his lap to signify that he was done, leaving a breathless silence over the room. Bro smiled. It was a very unique take on the typical answer of world peace or universal happiness.

“Huh.” The flustered prompter had to look down at the cards to get resituated. “Um... What’s your favorite childhood memory?”

“There was this one time, my brother and I got into the soda and the candy and had so much sugar that we were just crazy and we were playing these great games like pirates and zombies but then I almost fell off the futon, well I did kinda fall off the futon but my big bro caught me! I thought he was going to yell at us for eating too much sugar but instead he just joined in. He played as a sea monster and tickled Dirk and I until we could breathe. Then after our crash we had tummy aches and that’s when Bro did his whole ‘I told y’all so,’” Dave affected a very exaggerated southern accent that everyone, even Bro, laughed at while putting a hand on his hip and wagging his finger with the other one. “But still, it is so much fun when my big bro jumps in and plays with us.”

“That sounds wonderful. Last question: Who has the greatest influence on your life?”

“That’s easy.” Dave looked out into the audience and found Bro sitting there. “It’s my other older brother. He’s a Hollywood director.” (Bro nearly choked on his breath at the twist Dave gave.) “You haven’t heard of him yet, but you will. He’ll be famous soon because he’s so smart and creative and awesome! I want to be as cool as him one day!

“He tells such great stories and he wants to tell them to the whole world! But not everyone listens to him, but he doesn’t give up. He keeps going and going and going! He stays up really late sometimes and I have to put him to bed. He’s my hero.”

“Well thank you, Dove, that’s all the questions we want to ask you. Good luck in this competition.”

“Thank you as well!” Dave waved as he disappeared backstage.

Bro didn’t care about the rest of the contestants as he was too busy plotting his revenge.

* * *

Finally all of the contestants had their interview and were released back to their guardians to change into their final costume for the talent show. Dave smiled cheekily at Bro when he showed up. Bro bided his time until they were back in the changing room. Then he pulled Dave into a noogie until Dave cried for uncle before they ended up ripping his dress. They parted laughing and quickly changed Dave into his tap dancing outfit. Bro had to do some more pinning when Dave bounced around and did the opening to his routine, the clicks muted against the carpeted floor. But soon enough they were heading back out to the auditorium.

Dave was once again slated to be in the middle so they had to sit and watch half of the acts before Dave went up to do his. The music had a bit of trouble starting but finally it did and Dave started his taps. Bro had never heard the whole thing done at once, especially not on a wooden theater stage. Dave had practiced at the studio without Bro. He had also practiced in the apartment and anytime he was standing and waiting for something but he was always either on carpet or had sneakers on. But with the tap shoes and the wood, the full force of the taps come out, layering a rhythm on top of the music. And he was nailing it. Even if the light couldn’t always stay on him, he didn’t miss a beat. As soon as he came to his climactic end, the audience erupted in applause.

He left the stage with the biggest grin on his face and Bro felt his face mirrored the same. Dave got to come sit with Bro again after the next act. Bro threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in close.

“So proud of ya, kid,” he whispered.

They had to sit through the rest of the act which included magic tricks, dancing, singing, gymnastics, musical instruments, acting, even one chemistry explosion, martial arts routine, etc. Bro frowned as Samantha also did tap dancing but while playing the harmonica in a weird way that was kinda awesome if Bro had been forced to admit it. With an even more revised list, he put her just under Dave for winning the crown.

After the talents they returned to the changing room one more time to get back into their original outfits, the poofy red dress for Dave. Once again, they were one of the first back in the auditorium.

When everyone was back again they called the contestants onto the stage and went through the dramatics and reintroduced everyone. Then they announced, “We will have a top ten in no particular order. Then we will announce the top three again in no particular order. Then we will announce third place who will get a certificate. We will then announce the winner who will get the crown, the check, and a trophy. The runner up with also get a small crown and a small plaque. Now, if the judges are ready?” The announcer was passed a small envelope. “Alright, please step forward when your name is called. The top ten in no particular order; Sophia, Emma, Olivia, Dove, Isabella, Ava, Mia, Emily, Samantha, and April. Congratulations, you are the top ten!”

There was a loud round of applause for all of the girls. And a very muffled sob from the back. Bro couldn’t actually tell if it was coming from a contestant who had lost, or a mother who was apparently as equally upset.

“Are you all ready for the top three?” The announcer holds up another envelope to another round of cheers and applause. “Alright, here we go. Please step forward when your name is called. The top three in no particular order; Dove, Samantha, and April!”

Bro let out a loud whoop along with his heavy handed clapping that drowned out a couple of the gasps of dismay from the crowd.

“Now, for third place,” the announcer paused dramatically to open yet another envelope. “Congratulations April Lavris!”

Bro was pretty much vibrating in his seat as he clapped for the almost lucky girl. Dave had a chance.

“And now, for our winner of the Annual Miss Texas Pageant,” again another dramatic pause as the announcer takes a deep breath. “Samantha Leary!”

The girl on stage started jumping up and down excitedly as the announcer traded all the papers for the crown and trophy and then went to place them on her head and in her arms. Another two assistants handed April and Dave their winnings. Bro was disappointed that they didn’t beat Samantha even though she had been obviously coached hard and kinda cheated during the interview but he couldn’t be too upset, not with how much Dave was beaming from up on the stage. Dave hugged the other two girls before finally being let back down to Bro.

Bro reached up to take the plaque out of Dave’s hands when suddenly he found a crown sitting on his head.

“Uh...”

“Because you helped me so much, Bro. We kinda did this together. Thanks.”

Bro couldn’t help but blush a little under the sentiment. “Ya dork. C’mon let’s get ya back to some normal clothes.”

“But these are so comfy!” Dave singsonged as he swished his skirts a little. Bro just gave him a look and headed back to the dressing room anyways. Dave sighed out of relief when he took the dress off and put his jeans back on as Bro packed everything back up.

“I’m telling D what you said about him.”

“Nooooo! That’s so embarrassing! I was so gushy!”

“Ya were great. Ya really shoulda won.” Bro passed him a makeup remover cloth.

“No, Samantha was really really nice actually. She helped out a lot of the girls back stage. Especially those who were so nervous. And her routine was so cool. Did you see those leapfrog splits she did? While playing a harmonica! Wow! I could marry her.”

“That might be an interesting proposition, dude. Did you get her number?”

“No...” Dave looked a little down. “Oh well, I can’t wait to tell Dirk about today!” He brightened up.

“Yup. Let’s head on home.” They gathered up all of his stuff and headed out. At the entrance they passed the volunteer they talked to earlier.

“Hey! Tell your twin she did great today!”

“Thanks! Will do!” Dave waved back, dropping his voice a little. Bro snerked at him as they headed to the car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring cleaning turns up some memories and props from the attic that Dave puts to good use to give his brothers a break from all of the cleaning.

It is spring cleaning in the Strider household. An event that no one likes but is so mandatory that even D is brought home to help out (with much fighting, arguing, and eventual bribing). Everyone is assigned a common room to clean up. Bro has the kitchen, D has the laundry room, Dirk has the bathroom, and Dave drew the short straw and got the attic. He takes some allergy medicine and then drags all of his cleaning supplies up into the trap door.

Lazy dust motes float in the air around the lone light that swings from the ceiling casting shadows behind the piles of junk. It would be creepy if it wasn’t all so familiar. Dave sighs heavily because by the end of it the air will be much thicker as he stirs up the blanket of settled dust looking through the mess for stuff to throw out to make room for the new. Reorganizing is more than just shoving everything to the back corner as easy as that would be. They have too little room for that.

Dave starts in on an old pile and leafs through the contents of box after box of old memories. Bro is such a collector of their old shit. It’s simultaneously adorable and obnoxious. Dave kinda knows what Bro will fight to death to retain and what can be put up for the annual auction to decide whether it returns to the attic or is relegated to the trash finally. Dave pushes the ‘Will Keep Forever’s to the back and the ones in question closer to the entrance.

Even after only one row, Dave can feel the dust starting to make his eyes itch and tickling the back of his throat. A long shower will be required after this. One of Bro’s or even Dirk’s length showers to get all of the dust out of his system. And he refuses to think about what dust is made up of despite the number of times that Dirk has explained in detail about where dust comes from just to get under his skin. And he’s not thinking about the dead skin, nope.

Dave opens another box to keep moving. Red satin nearly jumps out as he moves the lid to the side. Dave frowns as he paws through it, trying to place it. As he pulls out the ruffles the memories connect. The pageant. What was Bro thinking? And what was little Dave thinking going along with it?

Still as he keeps digging and finds the aqua blue dress and the black and white tap dance outfit he can’t help but smile at the memory. And sure enough, the plaque that he won sits at the bottom. It’s a generic one that doesn’t even have his name on it but Dave thinks that it’s okay since he went under a fake name anyways. He shakes his head as he packs it away again. Who knew that the early crossdressing stint would still be somewhat viable almost a decade later. In a little bit different light though...

He’s about to put everything away when he finds a small neat little box next to the plaque. He knows what it is even before opening it but he opens it anyways even with the threat of more dust invading his sinuses. Sure enough it’s the silver sparkly crown. Not nearly as magnificent as the first place one, but Dave’s still okay about not winning that one. What would the the girls have thought if they had known the truth.

Dave holds up the red one again, appreciating the neat stitching on the full skirt that Bro must have put in. Such lovely detail work. It’s a shame that it has to stay tucked away in the attic. Dave muses a bit more. He had been pretty tall when he was ten and he’s still pretty thin...

Dave doesn’t think his brothers would mind an interruption to their cleaning schedules. He strips down and pulls the red dress over his head. Surprisingly it falls down nicely, the undone zipper giving it enough room to fall down to his hips before finally catching. Dave smooths it down and honestly it doesn’t feel too awkward. Until he reaches back and tries to zip it up. He doesn’t even get an inch up no matter how he twists and shuffles around on his knees. He supposes that it will have to do. He’s sure it won’t even stay on long, not with how far up his thigh the skirt now sits. Much higher than when he was younger. Inappropriately higher. High enough that Dave decides that he’ll have to go ahead and forgo boxers, stealing his brothers’ chance of stripping him out of them as he takes them off right there in the attic.

He slips the crown onto his hair and then shimmies down the attic ladder. Of course no one is paying attention to him or even looking in his direction. He makes some final adjustments to his outfit and then coughed loudly.

“I would have my knights and court kneel for me,” he pronounces to the apartment. He struggles to keep a straight face as Bro’s head pops up over the kitchen counter at the same time both D and Dirk lean out of their respective given territories to clean. Dirk is the first to scoff from all the way down the hallway. “Now, who would like to do service for the crown?” Dave waggles his eyebrows as sets his hands upon his hips.

Dirk is about to comment on the absurdity of the situation when he catches sight of both Bro and D moving forward and actually kneeling in front of Dave.

“How may we be of service, your highness?” Bro asks with a bowed head and exaggerated politeness.

“Is there anything I can get you, princess? A cold drink, some pizza bites, a massage?” D offers up, just the barest hint of amusement can be found in his voice.

Dirk blinks and then decides that this show is better than cleaning the bathroom. He tosses the sponge into the sink and then joins his brothers in front of Dave.

Bro shuffles forward a bit. His hands go out to stroke lightly up Dave’s legs up to the full skirt. “Just want to make sure everything is sittin’ properly, princess,” Bro lamely excuses himself as he ducks under the ruffles. “Looks like ya might not gotten all this just right... allow me to help.” Bro unashamedly nuzzles up against Dave’s stiffening junk, causing Dave to flush.

Dirk and D meanwhile each take one of Dave’s hands and begin to kiss them, moving upwards to his shoulders and collarbones. The three mouths on him make his knees kinda weak as he tips his head back when Dirk and D get to his neck. Dirk has wandering hands that slip around to the back and find that the dress is mostly open from not being able to go around his grown torso. Dirk begins to snicker, trying to hide his laughter against Dave’s skin.

“D? Would you be a dear and chastise this fool who is laughing at me?” Dirk just snickers harder until he is tugged away. D pulls him up close, Dirk’s back flush with D’s front, and then with a hand on Dirk’s chin he twists his face to catch it in a kiss. Dave’s knees tremble again at such a luxurious sight.

“Davey...” Bro starts still mostly under Dave’s skirt. “Ya ain’t wearing any underthings. Even though we have all those pretty lacy red one’s that ya coulda picked out.”

“Well it’s not like I planned this. It was a bit spur of the moment, you know?”

“I guess, but I’m still fixin’ to fix this.” Bro gives one last slurp to Dave’s cock which leaves him gasping before pulling out. He’s on his feet and sweeping Dave up in his arms bridal style before the teen can react. Bro kisses him sweetly, a total contrast to the messy sensual kiss going on between D and a contorted Dirk. But then all too soon he is dumped unceremoniously onto the futon, ending up face down on his knees with his ass and all of its ruffles up in the air.

“Hey! What was that for?” Dave complains as he grabs at the crown threatening to slip off.

Bro ignores him in favor of flipping the skirt up to show off Dave’s ass. “If ya ain’t gonna wear one of the matching panties on that prime ass of yours, then I’ll just make your ass match.” That’s all the warning Dave gets before Bro lays an open handed smack against the soft curve of his ass.

“Ah! Bro!”

“Don’t even play coy. Ya know ya want it.”

“Please!”

“That’s more like it.” Bro rewards him with another hit. Dave tilts his ass up for another hit, physically begging for more. And who is Bro to deny him. Bro starts up a harsh but steady pattern of swats that slowly turns his pale skin to a pink that matches the flush across his skin and then slowly deepens to a bright red that is close to the color of the dress. Bro makes sure to cover the whole of his ass, switching from side to side and working in circles for the best coverage. Soft moans and whimpers join the slap of skin as Dave enjoys the bite of Bro’s palm and the increasing burn of the after effects.

Dave feels hot all over even as his ass grows to glow with rushing blood until he can feel his heartbeat thrumming through his skin, trying to match the pattern that Bro lays down. Dave’s dick jumps with each crack until it is weeping into the ruffles of the skirt bunched up at his waist. His fists clench and release against the futon as Dave tries to control himself because he feels like he is about to come apart at the seams especially when he feels Bro kneel next to him and simultaneously stroke his hair and swat his ass. Now this is royal treatment.

“So pretty, Davey, with your red ass up in the air. Such a wanton bitch. A right princess of porn. What d’y’all think?” Bro pulls away just enough to let D and Dirk look over. Both of them moan with approval. Dave shivers as he feels another hand run over the sore flesh, pressing in just enough to send sparks of pain turned pleasure though his body.

“He makes pretty sounds too.” Dave wasn’t even aware that he was making noises but at Dirk’s comment he realizes that he is whimpering excitedly.

“He must really want it.” D’s voice comes from closer up and then suddenly the other half of the futon falls flat.

“Wanna give him some, Dirk?”

“Of course.” A fresh hand slaps down on Dave’s ass. Dirk’s style is completely different from Bro’s. Bro was about regularity; Dirk is all about the random. He changes tempo and intensity. He slaps in new locations or over the same spot twice. He even taps down the back of Dave’s thighs and lightly smacks Dave’s balls making him cry out.

Dave’s whole body quivers as if each hit is electric. He doesn’t know if he wants to lean into or away from the erratic hits. “Dirk!”

“Oh, he’s pretty when he sings.”

“I bet we can make him hit some nice notes with this.” Dave doesn’t even have time to look up at what D is referring to before he feels warm liquid dripping down his crack. “You guys keep it up while I...” D trails off as he makes his actions apparent. He drags his fingers through the slick and lightly tease Dave’s entrance making him mewl out in pleasure. That is a bit cut off when two hands come down on either side of his ass, Dirk taking one and Bro taking the other. Dave is immediately taken to the edge as they work him over simultaneously, choosing to compromise in their styles.

“Bro! Dirk! D!” he cries out as D penetrates him with the first fingertip.

“Go ahead, princess, we know ya got plenty in ya for us.”

Dave shudders at Bro’s permission and comes as Dirk’s and Bro’s hands come down on the next shot. They let up as Dave nearly curls up completely on himself and ruins the underside of the skirt, but D doesn’t. He continues to finger fuck his little brother, drawing out the orgasm, working through the tightness around his finger. He pushes Dave by adding a second finger even as the teenager recovers. Bro pets Dave’s hair and lovingly whispers into his ear. He removes the crown and sets it aside for safe keeping. Dirk strokes across Dave’s shoulders and down his arms, grounding Dave as sensations clash.

D works in a third finger, scissoring them and opening Dave up. He can feel the fluttering of Dave’s muscles and the heavy fast beat of his heart. Dirk’s and Bro’s hands return to his ass, feeling cool against the hot rush of blood to the tender area. They stroke and draw soft patterns in his skin, sending ripples of pleasure to his still hard dick. Bro’s right, he still has plenty to give him and would give them another soon if they didn’t let up. Part of him didn’t want them to let up but another part of him wanted D to stop teasing him open like that and get a fucking cock in his ass.

“Please!” he begs, leaving it up to his tormentors to decide what to do with him as long as they do fucking something. “Please!”

“Wanna ride on your stallion’s lap, princess?” Bro growls into Dave’s ear making D and Dirk roll their eyes at the corny line but to Dave it just sounds like heaven.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Bro!”

Bro and Dirk give him one last resounding smack that knocks tears out of Dave’s eyes. D pulls out his fingers and Dave feels too empty. He starts to shiver as he goes from all of that contact to nothing while D uses the extra lube on his hand to slick Bro up. Right as a sob is about to escape out of Dave, Bro slides his arms around his chest and pulls him up flush like how D held Dirk earlier.

“I got ya, babe,” Bro murmurs to him as Bro carefully arranges Dave to slide down on his dick, ignoring the scratchiness of the skirt against his stomach. Dave lets out a long happy sigh at being filled again. His shoulders tip back against Bro’s chest, the bare skin nice and warm and a little slick with sweat. Bro pulls him back, keeping him on his lap as he sits back against his feet. Dave manages to get his knees back onto the futon on the either side of Bro’s thighs. Even before Bro grabs his hips to move him, Dave starts to leverage himself up and then drops back onto Bro’s dick, drawing a nearly feral growl out of him. With Bro’s fingers digging into the fabric on his waist, Dave repeats the motions, fucking himself on Bro.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Dirk comments to the side as he finishes undressing himself and D.

“Very,” D says almost dreamily, unable to take his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him with all of the red fabric bouncing up and down and the bodice of the dress falling down and revealing his thin pale torso. He reaches out and thumbs the perky nipples that fall right where the top edge of the lace brush against Dave’s skin, making the teenager gasp at the dual sensation.

“Y’all gonna do your own thing or join in?” Bro leers over Dave’s shoulder.

“You think we’d pass this up?” Dirk pulls D out of his reverie and they shuffle closer in front of Dave. “Open wide for us.”

Not that he needed any encouragement, but Bro moves one of his hands down from Dave’s waist to cup his ass, relishing the heat that is still coming off of it. Dave’s jaw drops in a loud moan as Bro squeezes the tender flesh. Dirk and D tip their hips forward pushing their dicks together into Dave’s mouth.

Bro anchors Dave in place as he thrusts up into the teenager, not hard enough to knock him forward for the safety and comfort of his other brothers, but still enough to give them enough friction to keep pleasure curling up inside. Dave helps balance himself with a hand on each hip of the brothers now taking turns to thrust into his mouth. Their hands find their way to the back of his head blindly as they are too busy making out to really watch the show. Bro however is sure enjoying it from his vantage point. Dave’s face is streaked with a couple of tears from the spanking which he can still feel as a hot stinging burn on his backside and drool from the blowjob times two where they only give him a break long enough to breathe but not enough to clean up the mess.

Despite no attention given to his cock, Dave finds himself at the edge again. Bro feels him getting tighter and breathing harder, when he has a chance.

“D’ya wanna go round three or shall we make this the finale?” Bro asks as he could go either way, his brothers really know how to hit all of his buttons and test his control.

“Muhmm!”

“Jesus guys, give him a chance to answer, will ya?”

Dirk and D cock their eyebrows down at Bro but pull away.

“Come on my face!” Dave yells filthily as soon as he can form words. “Come please! I want it!”

Apparently that was the correct thing to say as both D’s and Dirk’s hands fly to their cocks and they start beating off like they would never have another chance. Dave pants with his mouth open and tongue slightly out as if offering to catch their loads. Bro groans and doesn’t hold back as he resumes slamming up into Dave over and over with reckless abandon.

D breaks first, coming with a low moan. His first spurt of cum lands half on Dave’s cheek and half in his mouth. He continues to jerk himself though the orgasm even as Bro comes next, leaning forward and biting down on Dave’s shoulder to muffle his own moans. He rocks up into Dave’s ass as he fills it which triggers Dave to come again, soiling the underskirt with another layer of cum. His stuttering whine sets Dirk off who almost has to be held up by D under the force of his orgasm. The first streak covers Dave’s face from forehead to chin, but his second falls short, falling onto the front of the dress. At this rate they’d have to burn the red silk.

Heavy panting from all four Strider brothers fill the air as they come down from their respective highs. D shudders and whines when Dave lifts a heavy tired hand to his face, scoops some of the cum together, and brings it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers with a lewd slurp.

“Not fair, not fair. You look too goddamn hot already. Who would have thought that my cute little brother would turn out to be such a slutty princess?”

“Oh like you can say anything, you whore,” Dirk counters, slapping D playfully on the ass as they climb off the futon to go clean up.

“Best princess party ever,” Dave sighs out, leaning back heavily on Bro. “I should be on Disney... except all of the incest and porn part I guess.”

Bro laughs as he helps extricate Dave from his lap. “Are ya kiddin’? That’s the best part.”

“What?” D and Dirk stare at Bro from where they are getting washcloths and drinks.

“Haven’t y’all seen the remakes of the classics? Aw shit. Now I know what we are doin’.” He helps pull the dress off of Dave and tosses it to the side for recovery or removal, it was too early to tell. D takes over, using the washcloth to clean up Dave, starting with his cum covered face as Bro digs out his laptop and gets it connected to the big screen tv.

They end up sprawled out across the futon, Dave laying on top, ass up and having to bat away Bro’s groping hands, as they spend the rest of the evening watching horrible Disney themed porn. But the commentary tracks that they are providing keep them laughing the whole time. Spring cleaning will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
